Will of the Ancients
Will of the Ancients was a legendary item in League of Legends. * 80 ability power = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 15% "spell vamp" = ** Total Gold Value = * was gold efficient, without the resistance ignoring part of its passive. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * was very useful with ability power-based champions that have abilities requiring health costs (e.g. ) as the healing could help mitigate these costs. * Will of the Ancients and were a great item combination, as could further boost Will of the Ancients' healing effect. * Cooldown- or energy-based champions, such as and , could also make use of Will of the Ancients for the sustainability as they can spam their abilities more willingly than mana-based champions. * This item was removed because it was very rarely purchased on most champions, since it was better to build other raw items to try to burst down an enemy as fast as possible and they didn't had time to sustain. In addition, most champions have AoE damage, meaning the sustain was too small to make this item worth purchasing. On the very few champions it was purchased, it was known to cause balancing issues. In particular, forced this item to be balanced around his very existence, since he had WotA as his core item and could abuse it very well. ** No actual replacement to this item has been made ( has been reworked and rebalanced around the fact that Will of the Ancients do not exist). However, there are currently two items that come close, named and . The former is an item. The latter is an / hybrid item both heal from any damage source, including ; however, the later is not abused by champions like Vladimir because it is significantly more expensive, has a worse build path for them, has wasted stats for them (like the ), and lacks cooldown reduction. Patch History from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.13 * No longer grants 20% spell vamp. * Your abilities heal you for 15% of the damage dealt (calculated before your opponent's resistances) (5% for AoE). ;V4.5 * + + = ** + + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. * 10 mana regeneration ;V3.14 * + + + = ** + + = * Spell vamp aura. * Grants 10 mana regeneration and 10% cooldown reduction. ;V1.0.0.154 * + + = ** and + = ;V1.0.0.139 * and + = ** + + = ;V1.0.0.133 * Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. ;V1.0.0.115 * Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.108 * Ability power increased to 50 from 40. ;V1.0.0.106 * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ;V1.0.0.105 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Will now grant double bonus to the holders if multiple members of a team have the item, like all other aura items. * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. ;V1.0.0.86 added * Recipe: + + = * +40 ability power. * Gives nearby allied champions +30 ability power and +15% spell vamp. }} cs:Will of the Ancients de:Wille der Uralten es:Testamento de los Antiguos fr:Volonté des Anciens pl:Wola Starożytnych ru:Will of the Ancients zh:远古意志